my two left feet and our two hearts beating
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Rogue doesn't dance, but Natsu's very persuasive. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


Rogue's half-watching the news when the front door slams shut, followed by a muffled curse and the thump of boots. Natsu's keys jingle onto the rack – Rogue's surprised he remembered and didn't leave them in his jacket pocket – and then he's behind the couch, pressing a kiss to Rogue's hair.

"Hey, babe," Natsu says, nuzzling Rogue's neck and looking down at the knitting that's sitting on the arm of the couch. "You making me a new scarf?"

"You need exactly zero new scarves," Rogue says, rolling his eyes as Natsu comes around to the front of the couch and flops down next to Rogue.

"No such thing as too many scarves," Natsu argues, slipping his hands under Rogue's sweater. His fingers are like ice and Rogue yelps, pushing him away.

"You're freezing," he grumbles. Natsu laughs, cuddling up next to Rogue and wrapping Rogue's arms around him.

"Then warm me up," he says, kissing Rogue's neck and slowly sliding his hands back underneath Rogue's layers. Rogue jumps at the cold, but the discomfort quickly fades as Natsu draws his fingers in gentle patterns over Rogue's stomach. "See, it's not so bad."

Rogue hums, reaching up and running his fingers through Natsu's hair. It's tangled from the wind and Rogue combs out the knots as Natsu keeps pressing kisses across his throat and collarbone. A gentle warmth spreads through Rogue, starting in his stomach and travelling up to spread across his chest.

"C'mere," he says, grabbing Natsu's hips and tugging Natsu into his lap until Natsu's legs are on either side of Rogue's thighs and he's pressing Rogue back into the couch. Natsu pulls the elastic from Rogue's hair and tugs on it gently, tipping his head to the side so he can keep kissing Rogue's neck.

"You taste good," Natsu murmurs against Rogue's skin.

Rogue laughs. "What do I taste like?"

"Mm." Natsu swipes his tongue over Rogue's skin. "Coffee."

Rogue sighs happily, the chatter of the news fading into the background as he slips his hands up the back of Natsu's sweater and pulls him closer. Natsu bites down on Rogue's earlobe, then pulls gently on his hair and kisses him again.

Rogue opens up to Natsu, exploring his mouth, and Natsu groans, grinding down into Rogue's lap. Rogue can feel him everywhere, and a sudden flood of affection washes through him. It amazes him how quickly Natsu can pull him apart.

He's about to tug Natsu's shirt off when Natsu pulls back, kissing the tip of Rogue's nose and grinning mischievously.

"That look means trouble," Rogue says, sliding his hands back down to Natsu's hips. Natsu manages to look offended and amused at the same time as he shuffles backward off Rogue's lap and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"C'mere," Natsu says, reaching out his hands to pull Rogue to his feet as well. Rogue frowns at him, and Natsu gives him a look that he usually reserves for Gray when Gray has the remote and Natsu wants to watch 'Cake Boss.'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue asks. Natsu grabs the remote and turns off the TV, then pulls his phone out of his pocket and wiggles it at Rogue.

"Guess who sent me some new music today?" he asks, opening up the music app on his phone. Rogue sees a playlist titled 'roro's guilty pleasures' and he groans, trying to snatch Natsu's phone from his hand.

"Gajeel is an asshole," Rogue mutters, grabbing Natsu around the waist and pulling him close. Natsu giggles, leaning back and tapping on one of the songs. Something familiar and twangy stars playing that Rogue definitely recognizes, but he shakes his head and tries to pull away from Natsu.

"I don't even like that music—"

"Babe. I have a video of you singing 'Fishin' in the Dark' at Yukino's. We all know you like country."

Rogue's cheeks turn pink and he scowls at Natsu, trying to cross his arms over his chest. Natsu slips their fingers together and pulls Rogue closer again, refusing to let him escape.

"Teach me how to dance?"

Natsu flips the music over to the Bluetooth and suddenly it's on the speakers, filling the living room with familiar lyrics. A wave of nostalgia washes over Rogue – memories of spinning through the kitchen with his mom while his dad listened to the radio.

"I don't dance," he insists.

"Please?" Natsu asks, expression suddenly soft and slightly embarrassed. "I was watching Sting and Gray when you—the whole karaoke thing, and they were dancing, and I just... I don't even know how to two-step. Maan put Erza in Bharatanatyam classes when she was little but Pita didn't want me to go because I was a boy, and dancing was 'for girls.'"

Natsu pouts and Rogue can't look away from the soft curve of his lips.

"Please?" Natsu says softly. "C'mon, baby. I won't tell the other two, okay?" Rogue raises an eyebrow and Natsu fakes a scout salute. "Promise."

"That's what you said when we ate all the cookies mom made, and you told Sting the second he got home."

"Okay, but I super promise this time," Natsu insists, brushing Rogue's hair out of his face and leaning in to kiss him. Rogue melts against Natsu, breathing him in as they kiss. "Show me how to dance," Natsu murmurs against Rogue's lips.

Rogue sighs, closing his eyes and listening to the music.

_Well it might be me but the way I see it_  
_the whole wide world has gone crazy_  
_so baby, why don't we just dance?_

"You're the worst," Rogue says, moving Natsu's hand to his shoulder, then taking his other hand and nudging Natsu's feet until they're the right width apart.

"Mm, but you love me," Natsu says, squeezing Rogue's hand.

"I do," Rogue says softly, kissing Natsu's forehead before guiding him into a slow two-step. They move smoothly for a moment, and then Natsu laughs as he stumbles backward into the couch.

"The living room isn't big enough for dancing," Rogue says, but Natsu just rolls his eyes. He lets go of Rogue's hand long enough to slide the couch back along the hardwood, opening up the room for them. Then he pulls Rogue back in, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him as they fall back into the rhythm.

Natsu's a surprisingly graceful dancer for how goddamn clumsy he usually is, and after a minute, Rogue tries a small spin.

"You're actually not that bad at this," he says, eyebrows raised as Natsu manages to twirl back into Rogue's arms, eyes bright with excitement. His enthusiasm is contagious – it's one of the reasons Rogue can't help but fall in love with him over and over again.

The song changes to something Natsu obviously knows because he starts singing along, bringing the hand on Rogue's shoulder up to his cheek to brush some stray pieces of hair away. His voice is rough, but the adoring look in his eyes matches the emotion behind the words.

"You're a dork," Rogue mumbles, trying to keep the heat from his cheeks.

Natsu laughs, leaning in and kissing him. "Sure," he says, "but I got you to dance."

* * *

Gray's about to unlock the door when Sting puts his hand on Gray's wrist, tilting his head to the side.

"Do we have tequila in the house?" he asks, and Gray frowns at him until he realizes that country music is playing in the apartment.

"Not as far as I know?" he says. Sting takes the keys from Gray's hand and slides them into the lock as quietly as possible, then turns the handle and inches the door open just a crack.

His heart immediately melts.

"They're dancing," he whispers, leaning back and gesturing for Gray to take a peek. Gray peeks in and can't help the soft, fond sound that escapes him. Rogue and Natsu have pushed the couch out of the way and are moving around the living room, and Natsu's got that look on his face that he gets whenever he gets what he wants.

"How the hell did he get Rogue to dance?" Sting whispers, and Gray leans back, eyebrows raised. "I've been trying for years."

"Natsu's got that _look_, though," Gray says, laughing.

Sting rolls his eyes. "I do, too," he grumbles, trying his best to look indignant. Gray sighs, leaning in and kissing the pout that crosses Sting's lips.

"You do," he says, slipping his hands around Sting's waist as the song changes again. He recognizes this one – Rogue may not dance, but occasionally when he and Gray are driving to mom and dad's on the highway, he'll flip to one of the country stations while giving Gray a _don't you dare say anything_ look.

"C'mere," Gray says, pulling Sting closer. "This song always reminds me of you."

Sting looks uncertain, but brings his arms up to Gray's shoulders as he listens to the lyrics.

_sittin' on the front porch, tryin'a keep still_  
_baby's lookin' finer than a fifty dollar bill_  
_pretty blue eyes, and it isn't hard to see_  
_that baby's got a hold on me_

Gray laughs at the pink flush that creeps across Sting's cheeks, and he slips his hands up under Sting's sweater, pulling him closer. He kisses Sting's nose, and Sting tips his head to the side, catching Gray's lips with his own.

Gray doesn't think he'll ever get used to this. They all fit together in different ways, and every time he kisses any of them, it's like discovering a part of himself all over again. Sting's lips are soft and gentle beneath his, and Gray runs his fingers up and down Sting's back as they move together.

"Should we go in?" Sting asks after a moment, pulling back and gazing at Gray. His eyes really are pretty – bright blue and framed by soft lashes.

Gray shakes his head, sighing happily and swaying to the music.

"Nah," he says quietly, resting his head on Sting's shoulder. "Let's dance for a little bit longer."


End file.
